This invention relates to rotary lawn mowers, and more particularly to a cutting a mulching blade assembly adapted for a rotary lawn mower.
It is a general object of this invention to provide a lawn mower blade assembly that will cut, mulch and disperse grass, leaves and similar material in a variety of ways chosen by the operator, such as with a closed chute, open chute or with a bagger.
It is another object of this invention to provide a lawn mower blade assembly that will operate satisfactorily in high or damp grass and will cut more effectively, cleaner and in more applications than a regular blade.
It is still another object of this invention to provide a lawn mower blade assembly that may be applied to a wide range of existing and future production lawn mowers both as original equipment and after market application.
These and other objects of this invention are realized by a multi-level two bladed cutting and mulching blade assembly installed either as original equipment and after market applications.